kelloggalumnifandomcom-20200214-history
MMM Ongoing Education
Notes From 11/6/09 Onsite Mtg: MMM Alumni – Continuing Education Objective: Develop and deliver continuing education content to MMM Alumni, with at least 4 deliverables in 2010, and building educational momentum, with an eye toward providing increasing value-add to MMM Alumni in each of the next ten years. Success Criteria: • Ultimately: number of MMM Alumni who attend and are “Wowwed” by event (generate word-of-mouth). At least 25 Alumni per event. • Identify co-owners for each event: o Two MMM Alumni o At least one student o At least one world-class speaker • Minimum: hold at least one event in 2010 o MUST: Wildly successful – attendance at least 25 Alumni o MUST: Build “MMM Lecture-In-A-Box” (well-defined template to run a successful event)  Posted to the Wiki • Moderate Success: have 3 events • True Success: 4 events • Huge Success: 3 or more events, with MMM Seminar (3-4 days) ROADMAP OUTLINE: PROJECT #1: MMM LECTURE SERIES: (Alina and Jeff) • Find co-chairs for first event (Alina Laurie and Jeff Bell) – 11/13/09 • Create Project Plan for first event – 11/20 o Identify first speaker/location: Don in Bay Area • Have first event in Q1’10 – 3/31/09 • Postmortem—document “MMM Lecture-in-a-Box” on wiki – 4/30/09 o Learn wiki as needed • Create list of potential speakers – 11/30/09 (Michele, John, ask MMM Alumni Council) o World-class: would draw a crowd o MMM “Friendlies” o Professors (Don Norman-Alina, Brian Uzzi-Michele, “Hot Supply Chain Guy”, Walter Herbst – John, others TBD) o Industry Experts (Office Max CEO-Alina, others TBD • Identify co-chairs and target lecturers for 2nd, 3rd and 4th Lectures – 3/31/10 • Second Lecture by 5/31/09 • Outline the plan for 2011 (first draft) 9/30/09 • Third Lecture in September • Fourth in Oct/November PROJECT #2: MMM EXECUTIVE EDUCATION SEMINAR (3-4 Days) • Outline 1-page summary of project (Alina) – by 11/30/09 o Benefit to Kellogg o Benefit to MMM Alumni • Review idea w/ Allen Center Al Isenman (John, Alina, Michele) by 12/31/09 o John to reach out to Prof. Isenman to set up meeting DELIVERABLES: MMM LECTURE SERIES: • Broader appeal (not narrow topic areas) • Networking “built in” o 30-minutes before, 1-2 hours after (w/ drinks, light hors d’oeuvres • Paid events?: o So don’t get “300 people signing up and only 4 showing up” o Perceived value • Don’s first talk: He is in Bay Area from Dec 15 through March o Don’s availability – Alina has (coordinate w/ Joe) 01/19, 02/16, 02/23—02/28, 03/16, anything after 03/22 Short term (2010): • “MMM Lecture” series Mid-Term (end 2010/ early 2011?) • MMM Alumni “Section” of Relevant Executive Education Seminar (2-4 Days) o Requirement: Need to get up-front commitment from MMM Alumni, to validate demand and ability to fill a class (money) o Based on EXISTING Allen Center Course o MMM Alumni only (would need to be able to “fill” a class) o Reduced rate o MMM Alumni help provide speaker(s) – if req’d o MMM Alumni Council can build “networking/ bonus” events in evenings, in addition to Seminar Courses. Strong, cross-class bonding opportunity. Future/ Aspirational: • “MMM Executive Briefings” – quarterly emails (opt-out) • ½-Day Symposium • MMM-Designed Executive Education Seminars (3-4 days @Allen Center) o NEW Course, leveraging “best-of-breed” MMM course material Methodology: Design, Develop and Pilot a Prototype that defines a successful “MMM Lecture”, and Characteristics of MMM Lecture: • Broader appeal (not narrow topic areas) • Networking “built in” o 30-minutes before, 1-2 hours after (w/ drinks, light hors d’oeuvres • Paid events?: o So don’t get “300 people signing up and only 4 showing up” o Perceived value Focus on three key Regions: • Chicago • Bay Area • New York? (Texas?) School Year: Mid Dec (End Qtr), Start up Early Jan- April, End April - June Category:MMM Lecture Series Update: